Hero for Hero, Dark for Dark
by The Female Reno
Summary: OK, this is my first fic! It's a crossover YAOI between Rocket Knight Adventures and Sonic Adventure 2. The title gives u a clue, right? If Yaoi ain't ur thing, don't read! Flames will just be yawned at, so don't waste ur time, hon...


Hero for Hero, and Dark for Dark  
  
By Alpha-cat  
  
(Note: I don't own Sonic, Shadow or Amy - Sega do. Neither do I own Sparkster or Axle. Konami do! I don't own Mobius, I don't own the Rocket Knights idea, the only things that are mine are the story-line and the character Alpha, who in MY stories, is a green human-turned cat who is also Shadow's bodyguard and girlfriend! Well, now that that's done, on with the story!) ^_^  
  
  
It was a warm, pleasant night on Mobius. Many of the animals of Mobius (or as they're properly named, 'anthropomorphics') were gathered at the Radical City, as they usually did in the evenings.  
Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, Amy Rose and Alpha were also out and about.  
"Hey, Sonic!" Amy chirped. "Wanna go for a cola, or something?"  
Sonic shook his head quickly. "Uh, no thanks Amy...maybe another time..."  
"Huh!! Fine then!" Amy sniffed, crossing her arms, and turning to Alpha. "Alpha, do you want to go shopping, then?"  
"Um, sure, OK!" the cat replied happily. "See ya later, boys!" she said, and she and Amy linked arms and walked away, singing cheerfully.  
"Oh well...what shall we do, Sonic?" Shadow asked, bending over to fix his skate-shoes absently.  
"Hmm, dunno..." Sonic scratched his head.  
"Well, I'm going to go do some skating around here. This area's good for that." With that, the black hedgehog quickly sped away.  
"Aw, how could you just leave me??" Sonic cried, frowning. He turned and stomped off in the other direction.  
  
Outside the café...  
Alpha suddenly stopped talking to Amy and squealed.   
"Huh? What's up Alpha?" Amy asked, following Alpha's gaze.  
"It's him!! Oh no!!" Alpha squeaked, hiding behind Amy.  
"Who??" Amy enquired, puzzled by Alpha's actions.  
"My ex boyfriend!" Alpha hissed.  
Amy blinked. "Which one?"  
"You see that opossum there with the purple armour? The rocket knight?"  
"Yes." Amy nodded.  
"Well, that's Axle Gear...Boy, I'd forgotten how cute he was...ahem! Well, anyway, I can't let him see me!" the feline whispered, still behind the pink hedgehog,  
"Ah, I see...Where did you meet him?" Amy said quietly, so Axle, who currently had his back to them, wouldn't hear.  
"Well, he's a bad guy, you see, and I met him at an enemy hideout of some sort, that I once stumbled across by mistake while on an adventure, heh heh. He was really nice to me, and it was obvious that we both liked each other...so we decided to make something of it." Alpha explained helpfully, while keeping a watchful eye on Axle.  
"So what went wrong?"  
"Well, I had my duty...to protect Shadow...so I really didn't have time for a relationship..." Alpha said wistfully.  
"That's a shame...You'd better not let him find out that you're seeing Shadow now!" Amy warned.  
"I know. But I don't plan on talking to him at all. I'm too embarrassed!" Alpha said.  
"Yeah, I understand. So...who's the other rocket knight with him?"  
Alpha looked startled as she looked closer. "Th-that's Sparkster!! They're enemies! I wonder why they're together...? Hmm..." she mused. "Come on, Amy...we'd better get out of here."  
"Yeah, let's go!" Amy Rose replied, and they hurried off.  
  
Shadow skated through the streets happily, grinding down the odd rail every now and then. He suddenly stopped, though, when a sharply handsome knight strolled idly by.  
Shadow watched him walk past, his eyes never leaving the sexy stranger. He thought that the stranger couldn't be more uninterested, but then he turned his head round to reward Shadow with a seductive smile and alluring gaze. Then he walked on, his long, thin tail swaying slightly.  
Shadow swallowed. He wanted to follow him so badly...but he was no stalker. So he reluctantly went in the opposite direction.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Sonic sighed, very bored. Alpha and Amy's absence didn't bother him so much, but he greatly enjoyed Shadow's company. He wasn't sure if Shadow knew or not, but Sonic liked him a lot.  
He was brought out of his reverie by a figure peering down at him.  
Sonic looked up, surprised.  
"Um, hello!" said the young opossum in a friendly voice. He was about Sonic's age, 16, and very cute in a heroic sort of way. Sandy blonde hair stuck out from under his goggles which were pushed up onto his head, and he work shiny blue armour. "Excuse me. I'm Sparkster. Uh...I don't suppose you've seen my friend, Axle? He looks kinda like me..."  
"Uh...nope, sorry..." Sonic apologised.  
Sparkster sighed. "Shoot...I wonder where he went?"  
"Don't worry. My buddy's ditched me, too." Sonic laughed half-heartedly. "He's called Shadow, and looks a bit like me, except black."  
"You too, huh? Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that, either!"  
"Typical."  
"Yeah."  
Sonic paused, looking at Sparkster.  
Sparkster paused, looking at Sonic.  
Then they both said at once, "Wanna go for a walk?"  
"OK!" they both replied, then laughed nervously at their obvious lust for each other.  
"Let's go." Sonic suggested, and they walked off.  
  
Shadow decided to stop and get some rest, so he headed to the hotel, and had a drink of cola at the downstairs bar.  
He hadn't stopped thinking about the purple-clad rocket knight since he'd seen him.  
Shadow sighed quietly, then froze as he looked up from his empty glass.  
Axle stood over the table with his arms folded smugly over his chest. "So we meet again, darkling! Could it be coincidence, or...?"  
Shadow closed his mouth, which had been hanging open. "Uh...It could be fate, I guess..."  
"Mm, indeed...I'm Axle, by the way. Axle Gear."  
"I'm Shadow."  
"Shadow? Yeah, I like that...Sounds...bad. You are a bad boy, aren't ya?" Axle smirked. "Well, you could say that...and I'm the Ultimate Life form! Heh heh..." Shadow grinned proudly.   
"Nice! Well, I'm just a Rocket knight-turned-villain...ha ha!"   
"Heh heh."  
"Hm hm..."  
There was a brief silence while they stared at each other, admiring each other's features. Then Axle spoke. "Right. You and I are going upstairs."  
Shadow didn't object as he was taken hold of and pulled gently up the stairs and into a bedroom.  
Axle locked the door and took off his visored helmet , revealing longish, light brown hair. One of his long, pointed ears was pierced with a golden hoop, and a somewhat attractive scar ran across his cheek. His sexy red eyes were met with Shadow's.   
"So, how rough do you like to play, darkling?"  
Shadow smiled enticingly. "Oh, I like to play pretty rough...how about you, cutie?"  
"Heh heh...I also like it rough." He walked over provocatively and took hold of the sides of Shadow's face. "By the Gods, you're so sexy..."  
"I am?? You're the one who's -" Shadow was silenced by Axle's lips on his. "Mmmm..."  
They stood kissing by the door, then Shadow took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Sliding his hands around Axle's slender waist, he slowly slid his tongue into his mouth, to be met with Axle's own.   
Axle wrapped his arms around Shadow, careful to avoid the spikes, and pressed their bodies closer. After a while of this gentleness, Shadow pulled Axle onto the nearby bed, on top of him.  
"Sh-Shadow...," Axle said breathlessly, "Do you want me to..."  
"Do as you please, Axle, I'm yours!" Shadow said, grinning lustily.  
"Oh...Shadow..." Axle, aroused by Shadow's words, began to undress himself.  
"Hurry up, Axle, I'm impatient!"  
"Tsk. Hold on, this armour's hard to get off in a hurry..." Axle muttered.  
"Here, let me..." Shadow smirked, sitting up.  
They eventually got his perfectly polished purple armour off, revealing a sleek, sexy red outfit which fitted very tightly, emphasising his lithe body.  
"Come on, I want that off, too!" Shadow said hungrily, and set to work on that.  
"Good, now you're naked like me." Shadow smiled, running his eyes over the opossum appraisingly. "You....are hot."   
"Haha...stop it, I get embarrassed when you look at me like that..." Axle smirked, looking away.  
Shadow took hold of the knight's chin and made him look into his eyes. "Come now, there's no need to be shy..." Shadow kissed Axle gently, then resumed the original position of being straddled by the rocket knight. "Now, let's begin."  
  
Sonic and Sparkster walked through the city in silence. Eventually though, Sparkster started a conversation up. "So, how close are you to this Shadow guy?"  
"Hm...we used to be enemies, but at one point we had to work together to save the world," Sonic chuckled, "and that kinda brought us onto good terms. He's like, my soulmate! Almost exactly like me, and there aren't many guys like me, haha!"  
"That's true! So, you're just friends, then?" Sparkster asked curiously, glancing sideways at the blue hedgehog.  
"Hmm..." Sonic mused, thinking of Shadow. Perfect Shadow, with his jet-black spikes streaked with red... those intelligent crimson eyes, and that slim build. And of course, the voice. Shadow had an incredibly sexy voice.  
"Uh, Sonic? You OK?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry, wasn't paying attention there..."  
"I noticed." Sparkster grinned. He looked cute when he grinned, Sonic noted. "Let me guess- you want to be more than friends with Shadow, right?"  
Sonic was about to reply, but Sparkster went on. "Don't worry, I won't criticise you. I know how it feels."  
"You do? About Axle?" Sonic enquired.  
"Exactly. He is so sexy..." Sparkster paused and blushed, ashamed of himself for talking like that. It was rather 'unknightly'.  
Sonic laughed.  
"We were enemies at one point, too." Sparkster said, changing tact. "He turned traitor and started working for the Empire...our enemy! Then he kidnapped Princess Sherry...and I had to fight him at various points....Boy, was he tough...anyway, I managed to get Sherry back, and everything was OK for a while. But then Axle kidnapped Cherry...And then-"  
"OK, OK, I get the point." Sonic laughed nervously. "So how did you actually become friends?"  
"Erm...I was invading the enemy battleship, and I accidentally came across Axle...sleeping in a room."  
"And...?"  
"I'd never seen him without his helmet before, and then I realised what I felt for him wasn't just admiration. Of course, I wanted a closer look, and I must have got too close, 'cos, um, he woke up." Sparkster explained.  
"Uh oh..."  
"Yeah, he wasn't happy. He thought I was trying to murder him while he was sleeping."  
"Not good."  
"Nope, not at all." Sparkster shook his head, smiling. "But he is so hot when he's angry....anyway, he was gonna beat me up, when I just kinda blurted out that I didn't want to fight him. He didn't seem to understand, but he let me go. Soon after, I found him running from a squad of the soldiers on his side!"  
"Eh?"  
"I know, that's what I thought. So I asked what was wrong, and he told me that their leader had suddenly taken a strong liking for him...heh, not surprising...but I helped him defeat the guards, and then we escaped from the ship. He said he didn't know what to do, and so I suggested that he came back to the palace. He said he was in my debt, so he would, but only 'cos I helped him. Which was fine by me! So after that, we were kinda friends." Sparkster finished.  
"Hm! Quite a story!" Sonic said, impressed.  
"Yeah..." Sparkster sighed. "I wish we could be closer...we're really not very close at all! And I like him so much..."  
"Hey, don't worry, buddy...it'll work out, I'm sure." Sonic told the knight, putting an arm around his shoulders. They had stopped walking now, and stood near a rather expensive looking hotel.  
Sparkster looked up at Sonic with his pale blue eyes. "What should I do until then?" he asked.  
Sonic's eyes lit up. "We could help each other get over our pains..." he suggested in a low voice.  
Sparkster's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to...?"  
"Yeah, I do. You're really cute."  
Sparkster blushed again. "But I...I've never done it with a man before..."  
"Neither have I, don't worry." Sonic assured him.  
"Well, if you really want to..." Sparkster smiled shyly.  
"I sure do!" Sonic grinned. "C'mon, let's go to this hotel."  
They went inside, trying to ignore the sniggers and looks from the smart-ass customers that knew all too well what the couple of heroes wanted to do.  
"I wonder if this room is occupied..." Sparkster reached for the door handle.  
"Hey!" Sonic grinned, "You can't just walk in!!"  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"You're crazy!! Haha, OK, go for it!"  
  
"Oh...Shadow..." Axle moaned, running his hands over the hedgehog's chest. "I've never felt so good in all my life..."  
"Me neither, baby." Shadow smiled broadly, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Axle and held him tightly, kissing him.  
Just then, the door swung open, and in walked Sparkster and Sonic.  
The room fell deathly silent.  
Axle and Shadow had broken the kiss, and were now staring, horrified, at the intruders, who looked just as shocked.  
"S-S-Sparkster!!!" Axle gasped.  
"SONIC!!" Shadow yelled.  
Sonic and Sparkster got a hold of their senses.   
"Shadow, you....you..."  
"Axle, I can't believe this!!"  
Axle and Shadow just looked at each other, still wrapped around each other.  
There was more silence.  
Sparkster ran over to the bed. "Axle, how could you!? I...I..."  
"What are you trying to say, Sparkster?" Axle asked calmly, detaching himself from Shadow.  
"I...I..."  
"Sparkster...? Are you OK?"  
"Axle, I love you!!" Sparkster blurted.  
Axle looked taken aback. "What?! Have you been drinking??"  
"No!! I...I love you, Axle..." was all Sparkster could say, hanging his head.  
Axle tilted his head to the side, watching the other knight thoughtfully. "Is that so...?"  
Sparkster looked up. "Yes."  
Axle smiled. He reached over, taking hold of Sparkster's face, brought it closer to his. "If that's true, you should have told me a long time ago..."  
"I couldn't!" Sparkster whimpered.  
"Why not?"  
"I was afraid you'd laugh at me..."  
"Sparkster. I wouldn't do that." Axle told him.  
Sparkster smiled a little. "I'm glad."  
"What now?"  
"I...I don't know, Axle..."  
"Well, I still have plenty of energy left..." Axle winked.  
"!!" Sparkster didn't have time to reply, as Axle brought his lips down on his. "Mmm..." Sparkster moaned happily.  
Sonic looked at the opossums in surprise. Then he looked over at Shadow, who looked temptingly vulnerable. He didn't seem to be aware that Sonic was watching him longingly.  
Sonic walked over, causing Shadow to look up.  
"Hey, Shadow...didn't know you were the type to do this kinda thing..."  
"I...I don't, usually..." Shadow went red.  
"Doesn't bother me. Just makes me want you even more."  
"What?! 'Want me'?" Shadow asked incredulously.  
"Yup. I've had feelings for you for a while, Shadow."  
"That's quite a surprise to me." Shadow admitted.  
"Is it? Well, I've got a lot more in store for you!" Sonic smiled suggestively, and roughly grabbed Shadow, and began snogging his face off hungrily.  
And so, they all lived happily ever after, even Amy and Alpha, who were watching through the window 'cos they love yaoi. ^_^  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Uh, yeah, this was kinda cheesy, but I enjoyed writing it. So I hoped you enjoyed reading it! If anyone would like me to write more yaoi (of any kind) or something else, feel free to ask, cos I'm always happy to write a story! ^_^ c ya!   
~Alpha-cat. xxxx   



End file.
